1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies and, particularly, to an image capturing device having two moveable camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when synthesizing a panoramic image, an image capturing device having two camera modules is used for capturing two independent sub-images. The two sub-images are then processed to obtain the panoramic image. However, capturing areas of two camera modules are typically un-adjustable independently. However, versatility with this set-up is limited and if a user would like to make changes they are limited to adjusting position of the image capturing device, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is an image capturing device which can overcome the limitations described.